The Hidden Gift
by liv2laugh00
Summary: Christmas time is for emotions, for the giving and receiving of gifts, for spending time with family and friends. It's also a time to see the real gifts hidden behind the material ones. Oldrivalshipping Christmas One-shot. Slight Poke, Contest and Ikarishippings. Merry Christmas everybody! (Happy New Years!)


**The Hidden Gift – Christmas One-shot**

* * *

**Merry Christmas everybody! It's a little early but I'm going away for the holidays, so no fanfiction! :( How sad… The X in Explosion seems to be leading the poll and vote count at the moment! Yay! Hopefully the next prologue for the next story (X in Explosion!) will be up soon after the New Year! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Sometimes the things you can't see are more important, mean more and have more thought, than the material gifts. Look for the hidden gift.

* * *

**December 19, 2012**

**At Drew's**

**Leaf's POV**

Here we are again. The gang. At Drew's. For the holidays. It's a tradition.

Misty, May, Dawn, Drew, Ash, Paul, Gary and I. The gang. We've been friends for 6½ years. It's almost incredible what we've been through.

We're gathered at Drew's house, since it's the biggest, for our holiday tradition. Secret Santa! We've done this for years! Each year there is a catch, we're just deciding this year's now.

Last year I had Misty and Paul had me. Our theme last year was colours. Everybody bought the gifts in that person's favourite colour.

"What should we do for the catch?" Dawn asked clasping her hands together.

She and Paul were cuddled up on the loveseat in Drew's living room. Drew was sitting on one of the couches with May's head in his lap, playing with her hair. May was lying on the couch, giggling as Drew fiddled with her chestnut hair. Ash and Misty were both sitting on the carpet cracking jokes and bursting into fits of laughter. Gary and I were seated in separate chairs, close to the cozy fireplace.

Did I forget to mention that we have two couples? Dawn and Paul have been dating on and off for 4 years. Last year they were fighting but it still worked out. May and Drew have been solidly dating for 3½ years. Ash and Misty are super close and everybody knows that Misty likes him and vice versus.

Gary is the school playboy. I am single. Gary is always flirting with me. Dawn is always saying that he really does like me. I usually respond with something witty like, 'When Ash becomes less oblivious and more romantic, by asking Misty out; then I'll go out with Gary.' Dawn holds me to them. Especially that one.

The thing nobody knows, I do love Gary. We've been friends for longer than anyone else. He compliments me, and sometimes I go home crying because I need him so badly.

"What about hiding them? In my house I mean? The guys are staying here for Christmas break and it's not hard for you girls to stay over Christmas Eve." Drew pointed out.

"That'd be fun!" Misty laughed.

"I'm in!" Ash declared and tackled Misty into a tickle war.

"Sounds fun." May smiled up at Drew, who in response, smirked.

"I'm for it!" Dawn beamed.

"Hn, why not." Paul muttered in a slightly less monotone voice than usual.

"Sure." Gary's voice was smooth and confident. It made me crumble.

I took a deep breath in, "Sounds good. Let's draw names."

May hopped up from the couch and walked into Drew's study. She came back out with a pad of paper. She scribbled down everyone's names and tore the paper up so each slip had a name.

Grabbing Ash's hat, May dumped the names in. She shook the names around and then offered the hat to Dawn.

Dawn reach in and pulled a name. She smiled softly. She then passed the hat to Paul. After he drew a name he snickered. He then passed the hat to Misty who was on the floor next to the loveseat. She drew a name and cheered, passing the hat on to Ash. Ash picked out a name and groaned inwardly. He threw the hat to Drew who was still seated on the couch. He picked a name frowned slightly, then passed it on to May. She drew a name and her face changed to curiosity. She got up and handed the hat to Gary who drew a name and smirked. He reach over the coffee table that separated us and passed me the hat.

I took a deep breath in. I pulled out the last name and breathed out in relief. The card read "Ash". I knew just what to get the wanna-be master.

Everyone bid their goodbyes, the guys staying over at Drew's for the holidays, and us girls leaving. Dawn and May each pecked their boyfriends and Misty tasered Ash then ran out laughing. I smiled and walked out of the huge house.

"Let's hit the mall girls!" Dawn called hopping into the passenger seat of Misty's blue hybrid. Laughing May and I climbed into the backseat while Misty took the wheel.

We soon arrived at the mall and began to do some window-shopping. I was looking at a bag through a window when someone came up behind me.

"Boo." Gary whispered in my ear. I jumped.

"God Gary do NOT scare me like that! Why are you here anyways?" I snapped.

"Secret Santa shopping with the guys. Or I was supposed to be. The guys split up with their girls." He replied coolly. I looked around. He was right. I could see Misty dragging Ash away from the food court, Dawn dragging Paul into Aeropostale (my fav. store) and May and Drew wandering aimlessly around.

"Let me guess, so we're stuck shopping together?"

"Yep, let's go." We started walking.

I noticed a Pokemon Trainer must-haves store and pulled Gary towards it. He sighed and walked in with me.

I walked over to a rack of Pokéballs. "You go look for your present. I don't want you to see this."

"Whatever." He smirked and walked out of the store. I watched him leave and head towards the busier end of the mall. Shaking my head I turned back to the rack before me.

I saw a sign. 'Any 6 Pokéballs for $30'. It's perfect! I grabbed one of the nicely lined Pokéball cases and looked at the rack before me. I decided on three ultra balls, two regular Pokéballs and a premier ball. Closing the case I walked towards the cashier and set the case on the counter.

The cashier rung it up through the system and charged me the cost. She then asked if I wanted it giftwrapped. Considering how bad I was at wrapping, I accepted.

After my gift for Ash was wrapped, I headed out of the store. I checked my phone and noticed that Dawn had just sent me a text saying to meet in the parking lot when I was done.

I headed out into the parking lot and climbed into the back of Misty's hybrid again. Misty started driving and drove us all to our homes. Dawn hadn't found a gift yet, May needed to add something to hers and Misty already had hers.

This Christmas was sure going to be interesting…

* * *

**December 25, 2012**

**With the whole gang at Drew's**

**Still Leaf's POV**

"Wake up everyone!" Dawn called cheerfully.

We all groaned and sat up in our sleeping bags. All eight of us were camped out in Drew's living room.

"Ooh, time to go look for our Secret Santa gifts!" May chirped excitedly.

"Breakfast first Missy." Drew declared and led us all into his kitchen where his mom had made waffles and pancakes.

After we'd eaten we met up in the living room to discuss hunting rules.

"Ok, if you find someone else's, leave it hidden it's more fun that way." Misty stated.

"On the count of three start looking!" Gary smirked.

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

Madness begun. Misty and Ash raced upstairs, May headed out to the garden, Drew headed to his dining room, Gary walked into the kitchen, and Dawn walked down towards the basement. I sat on the floor where I had been previously sitting. Paul simply stood up, walked into the study and walked out with a rather large box with his name on it. He plunked down on one of the couches as I got up to start looking.

I decided to look in the parlor. Drew's mom has the nicest parlor. There was a pink box with a frilly ribbon sitting on the main table. I walked over and saw it was for Dawn. Sighing I moved on to the kitchen.

Ash's gift from me was sitting underneath one of the cabinets. It had green wrapping paper. Just as I was about to leave the kitchen, Ash came sprinting in. He spotted the gift and grabbed it. Upon seeing it was his he shouted,

"FOUND IT! HAHA MISTY! I FOUND MINE FIRST!"

Misty came in laughing holding a white crate with her name on it. "Nuh-uh, I win this one Ashy boy."

Ash pouted and he and Misty returned to the living room. I walked upstairs. There was a gift addressed to May sitting on the top stair. It was huge!

Grinning I walked into the upstairs study. There was an album on the desk I'd never seen before. Getting a closer look, I noticed it had a gift tag on it. It was addressed to Gary. Giggling I walked out and ran into Drew.

"Everyone except you, Gary and May have found their gifts. Kinda surprising because you guys have seen the other two but not their own." Drew smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Clue?"

"Garden." He replied and went back downstairs.

I followed him down and saw May and Gary both looking around for their gifts. "Try upstairs." I advised them both.

I walked out to the garden and saw it. A small, wrapped, silver box. My name was on the top in beautiful cursive. I sighed in happiness. How lovely.

I walked back into the living room and took a seat next to Misty. May and Gary both came downstairs and took their spots as well.

"Drew it's you house, you open first." May suggested looking at her boyfriend. He smiled and tore off the wrapping paper from his box.

Opening the box he found a cheap looking mirror. "Who the hell got me that?" Drew asked in frustration.

"Wait a minute that's not the real gift!" Dawn cried. She pulled off the black leather strap that was around the handle and revealed it as a nice black leather necklace.

"Just because I know his sense of humor, I'm going to saw Paul was my Secret Santa." Drew huffed.

"Yep. My turn." Paul smirked. He tore off the wrapping and the box image showed a nice, modern, black desk lamp! It fit with Paul's serious side.

Taking one look at the writing on the tag Paul grumbled, "The idiot was my Secret Santa."

"YEP!" Ash cried gleefully. He ripped of the paper and opened the Pokéball case. His eyes widened. "Oh thank you so much! I think it was Misty!"

"Nope!" Misty and I replied together.

"It was I, Ash." I said grinning. He profusely thanked me again.

I told Misty to open her gift, and that I wanted to go last.

Misty took the lid off of the crate and pulled out some blue tissue paper. She pulled out a cream white scarf, baby blue mittens, and a blue and white striped slouchy toque. Also she looked at the label on the gift seeing perfect printing she decided, "Dawn was my Secret Santa."

"You are correct my dear Misty." Dawn giggled and opened her present. She got a pair of shiny, black, high-heeled boots. "Ooh, the only person I told that I wanted these was May. May was my Secret Santa."

"Nope guess again Dawnie!" May laughed.

"Hmmm, Drew? You and May are super close." Dawn guessed

"And the lady in pink is correct." Drew grinned. He nudged May. She grinned and ripped open her enormous gift.

It was a new acoustic guitar! May was so close to tears, holding the guitar close and smiling. "OMG it was totally Misty."

"Yep." Misty replied evenly. "Gary's turn."

Gary flipped open the album. It was organized into chapters. There was one of him and the guys, one of him with past girlfriends, one with the whole gang and the most special of all, a whole chapter on him and Leaf.

"Well there is only one person who uses a camera enough and could sweet talk my grandpa into this, May. You were my Secret Santa." Gary concluded. May nodded and smiled a cute smile.

I took a deep breath and opened my gift. It was a silver chain with a silver locket. Inside the locket was one picture of my family, and the other a picture of Gary and I my parents took four weeks ago. Tears sprung to my eyes. "The only person left is Gary." I declared.

His smile softened as he watched my expression. "It's so beautiful Gary, thank you." I breathed.

Gary bit his lip then pulled me into a tight holiday embrace. I hugged him back and breathed in his scent.

Misty interrupted us. She screamed, "Yes! Of course you idiot! I've been waiting 5 years for this!"

Ash grinned big and kissed her square on the lips. May, Dawn, Drew, Paul, Gary and I erupted in cheering and a chorus of 'Finally!'s

Soon it was time to leave to spend time with our families. Dawn, Paul, Misty, May and Ash had already left. Gary and I were standing on the sidewalk in front of Drew's house, while Drew was helping his mom with Christmas dinner.

Gary took a deep breath in and asked, "Leaf how do you feel about me?"

"You first." I demanded.

"I feel like you are the most beautiful girl in the world, and that without you the sun would not shine, the world would stop turning and all life would be death."

I inhaled sharply. "I love you Leaf Green." He finished; his eyes were vulnerable and sincere.

I leaned in and did the thing I'd wanted to do since freshman year. I kissed Gary Oak.

He smiled at me. "I guess you did see the true feelings."

"Yes Gary, I saw your **Hidden Gift**."

* * *

**Merry Christmas everybody! Hope everyone has a wonderful holiday! I love you all and I hope to see lots of positivity and spirit when I return from Christmas break in 2013. I guess this is also Happy New Year! **

**Bye-Bye! **

**Liv2Laugh00 doesn't own Pokemon. **

**Read, review, relax!**


End file.
